Taishi Manza
Taishi Manza (万座太子, Manza Taishi) is a 1st year high school student. He's considered to be a walking dictionary who comes across as a fountain of information like a grandmother. Taishi is quite envious of Ichiro Dougo's foolhardy attitude, but he figures it's tolerable since Ichiro isn't as smart as he isCharacter bio page.. When he makes a pledge with a kiss to Kalulus, he transforms into the Magic Knight of Snow, Neve Kiss. Appearance Taishi has emerald hair with sideswept bangs and blue eyes. Unlike the others, he wears glasses. His uniform is neat and tidy, with his blazer buttoned up save for the third button. Personality Taishi is cool and level-headed most of the time, but there sometimes it doesn't take much to provoke him to anger. He is more than happy to supply obscure information to the group, even when no one asked for it. Even so, despite the members of Happy Kiss thinking of him as a walking dictionary, he doesn't know everythingEpisode 3 - Happy Icecream. Taishi will sometimes argue with Ichiro over various topics, supporting his position with facts or logic. He is usually the first to take action and is glad to meet challenges head on. History In his younger days, Taishi was a delinquent student. He tries incredibly hard to cover up that aspect of his past and becomes especially incensed when Taiju taunts him by saying everyone knows about his delinquent past. Despite Taiju's claim, it seems that overall, Taishi has done a good job of hiding his past by adapting a scholarly lifestyle. He spends a lot of time reading books and informing those around him of the definitions of various items or words. When he forges a bond with Kalulus, Taishi is the only one who immediately wants to rush into physical combat. There are times like after his first transformation into Neve Kiss and during the intergrade swimming competition that he drops his scholarly persona and reverts to a more delinquent style of speech, shifting both his tone and mannerisms. Taishi frequently butts heads throughout the school year with Ichiro, debating over a variety of topics such as whether the Earth Defense Club was ever a real club. Even so, their debates never escalate into anything disrespectful or aggressive, highlighting the deepness of their friendship. Whenever Ichiro is in danger, Taishi is the first to leap to his defense. An example of this is when Maasa attacked Ichiro, causing Taishi to blast him with his magical staff in order to defend Ichiro. There are also times when Taishi is able to cooperate with others on opposing sides, such as when he was paired with Maasa for one of the swimming competitions. Even though they are on opposite sides due to the conflict between Happy Kiss and Edelstein, Taishi's main goal was victory and so he recklessly ran across the swimming track with Maasa hanging onto his shoulders for dear life. Overall, he seems to take his responsibility as a member of Happy Kiss the most seriously, although it isn't necessarily for the same reasons Kalulus wants him to take it seriously. Quotes "Like the snow that gently embraces that land..." References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Magic Knights Category:Defense Club Category:Happy Kiss